Blinky Bill the Movie
Blinky Bill the Movie is an 2015 Australian animated-adventure comedy family film based on the Blinky Bill character, an anthropomorphic koala created by Dorothy Wall for a children's book series in 1933. The film was produced by Flying Bark Productions (formerly known as Yoram Gross Films Studio, which also produced Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala, a 1992 traditional-animated film featuring the character), and co-produced by Assemblage Entertainment (India) and Telegael (Ireland). Premiere Blinky Bill leaves the town of Greenpatch to following his father footprints to helped his new friends Nutsy a zoo koala and Jacko a frill-necked lizard to finding his father and bring him home before that evil feral cat Sir Claude will hunting again Plot This is the town of Greenpatch in Australia, Blinky Bill lives a home tree with his parents William Bill and Betty Bill so William tells his son he went to the sea of white dragons to look after to his mum and he'll be back soon. Then Blinky and his friends Robert the lyrebird, Splodge the kangaroo and Marcia the marsupial mouse inside Blinky's house, being told the story that Blinky's father went to the sea of white dragons and Robert makes a loud nose. Splodge got angry at him wanting him to stop doing that and Robert says what kangaroos hopped lyrebirds deal with it then they has to see Mayor Cranklepot with the fruit bombs at the town but Betty warns Blinky not to get worried about Cranklepot and to be good then to behave and off they go, then Cranklepot tells what he found at Greenpatch and he has the goal to become the new king and rename Greenpatch to "Goannasburg", but Blinky caused the disaster of destroying a Statue and Cranklepot chases Blinky the valley and who heads to the big rainforest. Then Blinky saw the mark that his dad left but Cranklepot grabs him back to his house to his mother, Cranklepot tells Blinky to return first thing tomorrow where he'll be sealing up his place from the outside world and he turn their tree in this his castle Blinky angry at him calls a stupid ant-linker and Betty yells to him to shut his mouth a slinky stupid ant-linker and Cranky growls told the koalas to start packing, when he came back they better be out, Betty scolds Blinky and made him promise to be good that Statue is going to hit Marcia but Blinky tells her to go save his father as Cranky will shut down the valley and they will be cast off at the sea of white dragons but his mom tells her son that his father's not out there in the desert and she has been forbidden him to go. but Blinky feels very upset to his mother he yells at her that he'll never see him again and he never gives up and he ran back to his room, then in his bedroom Betty, knocking the door, she tells him to give him the message but Blinky is not listening to his mom, he's been very upset and he think about it but he saw him made it of the sea of white dragons painted on the wall. The next day Blinky runs away to find his father in the outback, when he arrived at the Koala Joe's Roadhouse to see what to eat and play Back at the store Bilby was puffing and panting and the bilby runs off and it's thudded by the feral cat named Sir Claude and grabs it's tail that his mother loves to play with, but that's only one thing who spys more then her, he wonders who he is and sniffs, like Koala Blinky loves to play with toy waking and he loves to eat some food at the shop and some water, then Claude looks for a koala at the shop, then he saw Blinky drink some water and runs over and smashes the window, Blinky helps him up and Sir Claude wakes up wanting revenge, Blinky tells him he doesn't know him and introduced himself to the purebred British Shorthair to eat some animals and birds and that he was in a nightmare the koala had and Claude chases Blinky around the shop, he climbed the top when Blinky jumps over and Claude fell off the shop with the fireworks exploding, Blinky runs and heads to the van for a ride on the road, Sir Claude will follow him. On the van Blinky meets a female little koala on the cage bound to the zoo He sees a tunnel, and panics, thinking it will eat them. He pushes the female koala's cage out of the van, breaking it in the process. The female koala, named Nutsy is furious with him, but she went inside the tunnel manages to stop the van and outside the tunnel but it passes away because of what he did, she bullies him are the middle of nowhere and she sits down on the ground. Blinky knows what to do, take Nutsy to the zoo in the tunnel but Sir Claude saw the broken cage and he has to follow them. Back at Greenpatch Robert is Blinky's bedroom looking for something and hears door knocking Betty tells to heading the village against Mayor Cranky Robert disguised Blinky he told her to cleam his room she hears what her son was saying but then she hears the door banging and she opens the door there's nobody here she close the door when Splodge and Marcia appears are making some fun take care of his mother. Back to outback Blinky and Nutsy when climbing up the top of those rock cliffs they went walking behind these walls and saw the view of the Australian landscape Nutsy tells him he was lost but then they meet the frill-necked lizard named Jacko to help Nutsy to go the zoo and his dad at the sea of white dragons and he has to hit the trail but Sir Claude arrives complaining about his tail and he smacks Jacko and he saw Blinky with Nutsy and he tries to kill the koalas but Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko escape on the Rockslide on the other bit of her cage to leave this to walk adventures. Far away across the outback they see that the directions they went are the right way and Blinky goes to the left way and then they were tired and scared by the old man wombat. Back at Greenpatch Betty sees Blinky in his bedroom behind his door, she knows that her son feels upset to go looking for his father and Blinky tells his mother to come here to the door but it is not Blinky, it's only Blinky's friend Robert, when Splodge and Marcia came in they were playing a trick on her who demanded to know where is Blinky. Back to outback Blinky starts to hallucinate, and gets caught in a net. the wombat to take his new friends to his house his name is Wombo who gives them pie to help find his father at the sea of white dragons then the two emus named Beryl and Cheryl offer to take a ride on their backs and on the way across the deserts. Back at Greenpatch Betty tells Cranklepot Blinky has gone bushed and she has to find him Cranklepot knows that naughty little koala went across the outback except Blinky's dad and she angrily at him this is it'd over she told Splodge, Robert and Marcia to look after each other and she went away. At the deserts Blinky, Nutsy, Jacko, Beryl and Cheryl play for such fun for a race. Then Sir Claude tells Wombo about the koalas with the emus and he knocked his hideout. At the waterhole Beryl and Cheryl were asleep with Jacko, Nutsy told Blinky what did, he ran away from home from his mom, Blinky tells Nutsy about his parents, Nutsy tells him her mom and dad live in the trees but the bushfires destroyed them and she headed to the zoo for her, Blinky knows the room for her at Greenpatch. Meanwhile Betty went across the outback looking for Blinky, she sniffs the net he was caught in and she headed out, Then they arrived at croc canyon to wave goodbye to their emu friends. Betty arrives at Wombo's Hideout, she can't find her son to rescue his father, Wombo and Betty to have a ride in to old car with the roof tops across the desert. At croc canyon Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko saw that is his dad had been here but the Saltwater Crocodiles chase them on the rocks but Sir Claude arrives at croc canyon to chase them again but he falls over to the crocs and chased away, it was nighttime Blinky rans to his dad up the rocks but this his hat and that's his swag Blinky calls his dad but he saw down there it was these bones Nutsy and Jacko saw too poor Blinky with tears in eyes he was crying that his dad is dead Nutsy told him he can't give up Blinky told Nutsy that his dad you'd to say that too Nutsy told Jacko to come along Jacko sadly away Blinky puts his father's hat away with the wind blows he looked the sky on the moon he sorry to his mother now he has terribly and he looked at Nutsy and Jacko was asleep and what she was right Blinky looked at Nutsy was a sleep he was so sorry for her and he gots some warn fire and he to take her home to the zoo then it's what dad what have done she looked at him was sadly to the rock she knows he was right. The next day Blinky and Jacko take Nutsy to the zoo. Beryl and Cheryl sees Wombo and Betty and know where kids are. Then they arrive at the zoo, Blinky and Jacko say goodbye to Nutsy to great adventures but she is not scare of heights, she can be in the wild with Blinky and his friends at Greenpatch then Blinky has been koala napped by the zoo keeper but Nutsy and Jacko come to saved him. The zoo keeper brought Blinky in the cage to join the other koalas then he saw the parrot was sleeping, he tries to get out but he hears the stranger in the big cage to zip him off but tells him to zip it and he wants to get back to his homeland Greenpatch, the stranger hears what that little guy was saying Blinky hears what the stranger thinks, he is his father, William was alive and he tells his son he went to sea of white dragons, its called croc canyon that his mother was with him but Blinky tells his father she doesn't know he has gone Next Betty is on the Old Car with Wombo, Beryl and Cheryl they passed the Crocs then he told him Cranklepot is taking over Greenpatch and Blinky feels upset at him to promise his mother to come home, William tries to come home when got here Imprison by the zookeepers he promise the lot of things. Then Blinky has an idea to bust out of here to paws in with his father as a team, back at Croc Canyon Wombo sniffs he told her the Kids was at the zoo Betty told him Blinky is at the zoo she has to save him. Back at zoo as they are free Blinky hugs his father has missed him as the team he tells his father to meet Blinky's new friends Nutsy and Jacko but then the parrot saw the koalas escape they have to head outside, then Blinky tells Nutsy, and William to have a plan to fly just like the plane but the parrot arrives and meets Jacko and he says "hello Jorge", Jacko told Blinky to go ahead with Nutsy and Blinky's dad while he deals with the parrot, he loves him like a brother. the humans saw the car with Wombo and Betty with Beryl and Cheryl arrived the zoo to help them After reaching the top of the building Blinky with his dad and Nutsy finished the flyer, then Jorge climbed on with Jacko the humans saw the koalas, they go to get the ladder but the others really fly away but Sir Claude arrives at the zoo, he saw Blinky's father is the tail biter William tells him to fairly go and he's trying to save him from the trap he would've died in and Claude growls telling him to never ask for his help and now he would pay and he tries to kill him but Blinky saves his dad and he's being chased around the zoo but William, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge are on the flyer with the helping hands of two emu friends Beryl and Cheryl appears to rescue Blinky from that crazy wild cat, Blinky falls off and he wails and in the ground he saw the croc footprints and Claude this time got him, but Nutsy arrives to help him off, Blinky jumps to the bunch of the seesaws Claude falls off to the cactus and he jumped high and Nutsy kicks him and he falls off again and Nutsy tells Blinky to grab the rope and Blinky runs to the rope but Claude was running and growls and smashed him and he has finally got him and he tries to kill him but Betty appears to get his paws off her son and she knocks him out, Blinky hugs his mother for saving his life they saw Claude is feeling dizzy and falls off the cactus but Nutsy got the rope for them, Blinky tells his mother to meet his new friend Nutsy but Claude has to every last one of them but the crocodile appears Nutsy told William to take the flyer up they went up escape the zoo Blinky is to grabbed Sir Claude that his friends try to save us, but Claude holds the jaws of the crocodile and he tells him who needs friends when he got nine lives he tires to kill Blinky again but Sir Claude has happened Blinky watches Claude has been eaten by a crocodile. Then Blinky, Betty and Nutsy head back to the flyer with Jacko, William, Jorge, Beryl and Cheryl but William tells his wife to explain to staffed up Betty hugged William to never leave home again and got Blinky to starboard on the wheel, he sees his old friend Wombo on the old car to grab the rope on the flyer Blinky, his parents and his friends fly all the way home to save Greenpatch. Back at Greenpatch Cranklepot tells other animals to bow to the new king, but William with Blinky, Betty, Nutsy, Jacko and Jorge with the fruit bombs arrive along with Splodge, Robert and Marcia Cranklepot saw William was alive William tells his son Blinky to ready to smash the fruit bombs to him. In the post-credits scene, Cranklepot swings a bilby but he tries to escape but Jorge tells him "the kid said higher," and the bilbies, birds and joeys say "my turn," and Cranklepot groans. Characters * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Splodge the Kangaroo * Marcia Marsupial Mouse * Wombo * Mr. Bill * Mrs. Bill New characters: * Jacko * Sir Claude "The Cat" * Wilberforce Cranklepot * Beryl and Cheryl * Jorge * Robert the Lyrebird Other characters: * Crocodiles * Bilbies * Crickets * Hans * Male Zookeeper * Female Zookeeper * Zookeepers * Richie * Tony * Playtpus * Trevor (mentioned) * Nutsy's mum (mentioned) * Nutsy's dad (mentioned) Locations * Greenpatch/Goannasburg **Blinky's house **Cricket Ground **Cranky's house **Boundary Entrance * Australian Outback *Koala Joe's Roadhouse * Croc Canyon * Zoo * Wombo's House Objects * Hat * Blinky's kite * Blinky's base-bat * Rope * Nutsy's Cage * Swags * Flyer * Ladder Vehicles * Wombo's old car * Trucks * Road Train *Ryan Kwanten as Blinky Bill *Robin McLeavy as Nutsy *Rufus Sewell as Sir Claude *David Wenham as Jacko *Toni Collette as Beryl and Cheryl *Barry Humphries as Wombo *Richard Roxburgh as William Bill *Deborah Mailman as Betty Bill *Barry Otto as Mayor Cranklepot *Cam Ralph as Robert and Splodge *Charlotte Rose Hamlyn as Marcia *Tin Pang as Jorge Crackers *Billy Birmingham as Richie and Tony Production Animation In 2014, they doing art of new film Blinky Bill on this CGI animation liked Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, and Blue Sky Studios if this doing the various locations around Australia In Greenpatch is the doing trees and mountains on the bush and outback on the backgrounds with the isolation of Wilpena Pound in the Flinders Ranges and Oodnadatta in South Australia, Devils Marbles Conservation Reserve in Northern Territory Red River Gum and Blue Mountains in New South Wales. We looked deeper into additional sources like the Red River Gums, made famous by Hans Heysen, as well as the micro detail of the banks of the Lower Murray. In the spirit of strengthening our design process to feature a pantomime, theatrical, stagelike feel to all aspects of location development, we used the following approach: Firstly, research was conducted with regard to iconic and natural formations that exist. Rather than relying on the more traditional icons like Uluru and the Kimberly, we chose rather to explore the deeper detail and the foundation of the many and varied landscapes that are intrinsically Australian. Secondly, we chose to revisit the Australian impressionists who have so successfully captured the essence and light of the places we would create. Most influential were the works of Fred Williams, Brett Whiteley, Arthur Streeton, Charles Blackman, Shaun Tan and Pro Hart. with Wombo's car based on the 48 Chevrolet Stylemaster and now Blinky ran across the road to Koala Joe's Roadhouse was based on the Pink Roadhouse at Oodnadatta. Casting In 2014, Ryan Kwanten roles the title character on this new Blinky Bill film after the TV series of True Blood and the voice of Kludd in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Rufus Sewell voices of the british shorthair cat named Sir Claude after this film in A Knight's Tale and Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, Actress Toni Collette roles the voice of emu sisters after with this films Muriel's Wedding. Deborah Mailman voice of Blinky's mum after this films Rabbit-Proof Fence, Oddball and the Penguins, The Sapphires, Bran Nue Dae and Paper Planes. Australian actor Richard Roxburgh voices Blinky's father after with this films and television shows Moulin Rouge!, Rake, Maya the Bee Movie. Barry Humphries, voices of Walter Wombat "Wombo" after with his television show and films of Finding Nemo, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie. David Wenham voices of the little frill-necked lizard after with this films of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Barry Otto voices of the new mayor of Greenpatch is Wilberforce Cranklepot after with this films Strictly Ballroom, Australia, Dad and Dave: On Our Selection, The Great Gatsby and Cosi. Robin McLeavy role the voice of Nutsy after with this her TV series of Hell on Wheels. Release * Blinky Bill the Movie is the premiere on September 5, 2015 in Sydney, Australia. Trivia * This the first animated appearance of Blinky's Father. In the animated series Blinky had a step father that was the biological father of Nutsy *After Betty adds sails to Wombo's car it resembles the Sydney Opera House *To calm his nerves as he leaves Greenpatch, Blinky briefly sings "Hey, Hey Blinky Bill, you'll never catch him standing still". This is the first line in the theme tune to the ABC 1993 animated series "The Adventures of Blinky Bill" performed by Keith Scott. *During his adventure Blinky comes across a frilled neck lizard named Jacko. Blinky Bill first appeared in Brooke Nicholls' 1933 book, Jacko - the Broadcasting Kookaburra, as an illustration by Dorothy Wall. Wall would then go on to use Blinky in his own adventures in Blinky Bill: The Quaint Little Australian, and other titles. *In this film Blinky runs into Nutsy whilst she is being transferred to a Zoo sometime after her home and family were destroyed by a bush fire. In all other media Nutsy has always been either Blinky's step-sister. *Actress Toni Collette voices sister Emu's Beyrl and Sheryl, whose mannerisms for mispronouncing French colloquialism's and over the top fashion sense is reminiscent of Jane Turner and Gina Riley's Comedic suburbanite characters Kath & Kim (2002) *Actors Ryan Kwanten, David Wenham, Richard Roxburgh, and Barry Otto voices of Blinky Bill, Jacko, Mayor Cranklepot and William Bill after this animated characters Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Robin McLeavy and Rufus Sewell voices Nutsy and Sir Claude after this characters Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) *The first appearance is Jacko, Robert, Sir Claude, and Mayor Cranklepot. Goofs * The steering wheel of Wombo's car was on the wrong side for Australia. Merchandise Books *Blinky Bill The Movie: Deluxe Jigsaw Book *Blinky Bill The Movie: A Guide to the Extraordinary! *Blinky Bill The Movie: Colouring and Activity Pack *Blinky Bill The Movie: Sticker Scene Fun! *Blinky Bill The Movie: Deluxe Colouring and Puzzle Book *Blinky Bill the Movie: Colouring and Puzzle Book iOS/Android *Blinky Bill: The Movie Home Media Releases *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' is on Blu-ray and DVD released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on January 14, 2016. *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' DVD released by Shout Factory on October 11, 2016. *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' Blu-ray/DVD/HD combo released by Shout Factory on October 11, 2016. *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' DVD released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on February 27, 2017. In Other Languages Gallery Screenshots BB movie 2015 1 .jpg BB movie 2015 2 .jpg BB movie 2015 3 .jpg BB movie 2015 4 .jpg Sir Claude BB movie.jpg BB movie 2015 5 .jpg BB movie 2015 6 .jpg Wombo CGI.jpg BB movie 2015 7 .jpg BB movie 2015 8 .jpg Croc Canyon.jpg Sir Claude fighting with cocodille.jpg Cloud is eaten by the crocodile.jpg Promotional images DVD and Blu-ray Images Blinky Bill: The Movie DVD.jpg Blinky Bill: The Movie Blu-ray.jpg Posters Blinkybillposter2015.jpg Videos Trailers Blinky Bill The Movie|Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) Trailer on September 17, 2015. Blinky Bill The Movie (US)|Blinky Bill the Movie Trailer on USA Blinky Bill The Movie (Spanish Trailer)|Blinky Bill The Movie (Spanish Trailer) Blinky Bill The Movie (Blu-Ray DVD Trailer)|Blinky Bill The Movie (Blu-Ray DVD Trailer) Video clips Blinky Bill The Movie Red Hot!|Blinky Bill The Movie Red Hot! Video Clip Blinky Bill The Movie The Desert|Blinky Bill The Movie The Desert Video clip. Blinky Bill The Movie First Time|Blinky Bill The Movie First Time Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie Some Rescue|Blinky Bill The Movie Some Rescue Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie The Best Explorer|Blinky Bill The Movie The Best Explorer Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie Definitely Bluffing|Blinky Bill The Movie Definitely Bluffing Video Clip Blinky Bill The Movie How To Track|Blinky Bill The Movie How To Track Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie In Need Of A Lift|Blinky Bill The Movie In Need Of A Lift|Blinky Bill The Movie In Need Of A Lift Video Clip Blinky Bill The Movie We're Going In!|Blinky Bill The Movie We're Going In! Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie It's A Mirage|Blinky Bill The Movie It's A Mirage Video clip Blinky Bill The Movie Robin Mcleavy On Blinky Bill's Adventure|Blinky Bill The Movie Robin Mcleavy On Blinky Bill's Adventure Video Cilp Blinky Bill The Movie Ryan Kwanten On His First Memory Of Blinky Bill External links * Official website * Blinky Bill the Movie at the Wikipedia * Blinky Bill the Movie at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films Category:Blinky Bill movies Category:Australian films Category:DVD releases